


Doesn't Get Better

by hhoneycas



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Henry and Mary are mentions, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: Thanks for reading lovely people! Comments and kudos are well loved!





	Doesn't Get Better

“What. The. Hell. Is. This?” The book that was suddenly in front of him was thicker than his head, longer than his arm, and probably far less interesting than both, judging by the way dust particles surrounded Dean’s head.

“Grimm.” Sam said walking around to the other side of the table and sitting down.

“Then why are you handing it to me? I’m in a good mood, I don’t need-“

Sam held up a finger. “Brothers Grimm, Dean.”

“So fairytales? Boring.” He said flipping open the hard cover.

“Well, fairytales, but without the happy ending all the time.”

“Wait.” Dean sat up. “Like Cinderella’s stepsisters getting their eyes packed out and toes cut off?”

“Yeah, exactly like that.” Sam leaned forward and set his elbows in front of him.

“No thanks. We’ve done fairytales. _I’ve_ done fairytales. I don’t need that again.” Dean got up, moving to flick the book closed, but stopping to read the incription on the cover. “Especially _that.”_ He said slamming the book closed, and waking out

Sam looked down at the book, at the hard leather cover, at the hammered in lettering, once stained black now fading. He looked at the border of vines, leaves, and thorns and took in every detail of the cover before carefully opening it and seeing what had angered Dean so much.

 _John_ ,

_The only think you really need to take from this book, once you can read it, is that the world is far better than this, and we help make it that way._

_Henry_

“Damn.” Sam closed the book carefully, before carrying it back to his room and slipping it back on the shelf.

In his room Dean stood at the door, thinking, before going in and standing before his desk. He paused once again after opening the drawer, before reaching in the back and plucking out a book that weighed in at about one eighth the size of the one downstairs.

Dean flipped it back and forth in his hand, looking at the black leather cover, stamped in red that read “Tales of the Brothers Grimm”. He flipped the slightly charred pages through his fingers before opening the front gingerly. In perfect cursive the inscription said;

_Dean,_

_When you can read these, I assure you life is better than how these seem. You’ll always have an angel on your shoulder, my angel._

_Love_ ,

_Mom_

Dean closed the book, and held it close to his hip as he brought it down to Sam, dropping it in front of his brother.

“Tell me, Sam. Is life better?” He asked. When Sam looked up at him, he walked away, not looking back before saying, “No. It isn’t.” And walking out of the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovely people! Comments and kudos are well loved!


End file.
